Behind Naruto's blue eyes
by SunaLove
Summary: Naruto and Gaara share the pain of being a juinchuuriki, but together they'll get it over...Songfic with 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit. My first songfic, please read and review!


**

* * *

**

A/N So, yeah, this is my first songfic....I don't like them too much, but this song struck me! I think it's just perfect....anyway, hope you like it!! Leave a review, please? *puppy-dog eyes* ....and I almost forgot:

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!! I just enjoy messing with his characters XD**

* * *

I can see the entire village from the stone I'm currently sitting on. This is always been my favorite place to go everytime I felt like I couldn't stand the hate of the villagers anymore. I love Konoha and I've always had, it is my village, my home, my _heart_.....why aren't they able to understand this? The only thing I've always wanted to do is fighting for the safety of the village and of the villagers, I care for them so much. Maybe too much.

At first, it was hard for me. Everybody hated me.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
_

I felt so lonely, I desired a family, parents who cared for me, friends....nothing. I had nothing of it. The only things I'd ever received from others were hate, revenge, glares and murmurs.... My heart still aches at the memory. Even now, that I have found friends, something that looks like a family, and who knows, maybe love?, my heart is still healing its wounds.

A_nd no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies  
_

I had to mask my sadness, so that they couldn't see how much I was suffering, how much their insults were really cutting me deeper and deeper inside. I put on that façade, that happy and stupid grin that have become my signature, that shiny armour that protected me from their _eyes_...the mask that only one person had the courage to take away to see what was hidden behind. Only one who really did care about who the true Naruto was.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

Sometimes I'd thought to revenge, but I quickly dismissed the thought. It would only show them that they were right, that I am a _monster_ like the demon sealed inside me... and I couldn't let them believe that they were right. I wanted to be Hokage. I've always wanted it, it was my dream. But that's not a matter of carrier, or money, or reputation. I want to be Hokage so that I can show to everybody that I'm not a monster, and that I truly care for them. But, oh, it is a long way, and now I'm not sure that this is gonna happen. I continuously tell people I'm gonna be Hokage one day, but now it's more and more for _me _to be convinced, not them. And strangely, I don't feel sad about it, because I know now, I've already found my happiness.

* * *

I sit in my usual position on the window, one leg crouched in front of me, my chin resting of my pale hand, my eyes watching the moon that shines over my village...yes, _my _village, Suna. Finally I've been accepted by them, as their Kazekage, but it's been a hard way. I had to word hard to earn their trust, but I had to work even harder to open myself to this new life... I'm no more a bloodlusted monster, no more a powerful weapon, no more an emotionless killer. Now I've become a person, a caring brother and an appassionate leader. But I had to break down strong walls, the ones I had to build years ago to protect myself from their insults, from their laughters, from their eyes.

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you! _

They made me react that way. I didn't know why they hated me so much, even the people I cared the most about hated me. My father, my siblings, my uncle....oh God, it still hurts. The only thing I could do was to defend myself. I realized I could trust only myself, _love _only myself. No love, no pity, no compassion. By becoming a bloodlusted demon, they would fear me and leave me alone.

_  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through  
_

I became emotionless, I pushed my heart in a corner and tried to chain it...in vain. There were moments I longed for somebody, someone who truly cared for me and helped me whenever I needed them...at night, these desires became stronger and stronger, my insomnia making it only worse. I could hear Shukaku's voice laughing at me: "Do you really think somebody could ever love you? Little fool..."

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free _

The demon inside me would never leave me alone, but my encounter with a blue-eyed stubborn boy proved him wrong: now there is someone who understands me, someone who helped me put together the broken pieces of my heart...I still remember our fight. At first I didn't know why he was trying so hard to beat me, only because of that weak pinky of her teammate....but then I understood he was fighting for her, he cared for her: I grew jealous. Why could they have such a strong bond?? I couldm't believe him when he said he was a jinchuuriki as well, telling me that he passed through the same painful experience I did.

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

His blue eyes were so sincere, so caring, he was almost crying as he spoke to me. I could see he wasn't lying, his words were slowly breaking down my walls, hope sneaking her way to my little heart. Why did he do that? Why did he care?? How could he pass through my defences thar easily? I still don't understand. But now I realize that was the best thing that could happen to me.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man,  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.


End file.
